


The Pretty in the Pink

by Selah



Series: Shinjitsu to Gensou [40]
Category: Jrock, 己龍 | Kiryuu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: No one ever said fifth time's the charm. Maybe it was time for Takemasa to seriously consider another life entirely.





	

**Author's Note:**

> time stamp: summer 2007  
> Ok techically this is pre-Kiryu, but shhhh. According to vkdb.jp, Takemasa and Mitsuki were in four bands prior to Kiryu, though one of them was really a rebranding of a previous one, hence Takemasa's comment.

“Well... that's that then,” Takemasa sighed, dropping down heavily on his battered couch. Not that there was anyone there to hear him or care. Sighing heavily, he curled up against the back of the couch and pulled his hood up over his head. Four shots, four failures. Okay, some would argue it had only been three shots, but that wasn't really the point. How many years now had he been chasing his dreams of being a famous guitarist and he still didn't have any mitsu or fame? If it wasn't for his parents sending him money, he wouldn't even be able to eat cup ramen. Maybe it was time to admit defeat, go back home to his parents, and find a path into a normal, mundane life?

He didn't remember falling asleep, his whole body flailing as he was roughly shaken awake. Who the hell could be disturbing him at ... whatever hour it was. Who even had a key to his apartment still? Well, Mitsuki did, but why would Mitsuki...?

“Oi, Take-kun, get up already! Up, up, come on, got someone you need to meet, so stop laying around here feeling sorry for yourself and get the hell up already!”

Takemasa muttered something he was pretty sure was very impolite, swatting at his friend and trying to roll away from him. What was so wrong with indulging in a little self-pity before admitting defeat? He was a mediocre guitarist from a string of less than stellar bands and he wasn't even attractive. He couldn't even write them a hit song! He was useless!

“I'm sorry,” Mitsuki muttered to someone else as he gave Takemasa's shoulder another rough shove, “he's not usually like this. He's been having a hard week.”

Wait, Mitsuki was talking to someone other than him. That meant his best friend had brought the mystery someone _to his apartment_. Takemasa jolted upright harder than if he had been jabbed with a cattle prod, bursting into sudden panicked action at the horror of having some stranger seeing his apartment in a less than completely pristine state. He had just grabbed the solitary stray sweater off the back of the couch when Mitsuki grabbed him by the shoulders and gave him a good shake.

“Take-kun! Relax, will you? The place is fine, stop freaking out and stand still,” his friend scolded, grinning. Takemasa huffed, then forced himself to take a deep breath and nod.

“Take-kun, this is Hiyori, he plays bass....” 

Mitsuki was still talking, but Takemasa had stopped listening. The man in front of him was, in a word, completely gorgeous. Sure, he wasn't wearing anything special, just grungy jeans and a faded tee, but somehow he made it look classic chic. And then there was his hair, blond with pink like cotton candy, hanging loose around his shoulders in a way that made Takemasa want to run his fingers through it. Among other things. Things that were completely inappropriate for someone he had only just met ran through his head and Takemasa had to shove his hands in his own pockets to keep from trying to act on any of them. But it wasn't easy. He didn't know why exactly Mitsuki had brought Hiyori to him, he'd stopped listening by that part, but he was pretty sure _that_ wasn't it.

“Come on,” Mitsuki said, shaking Takemasa by the shoulder again. “We've got a drummer to check out.”

“Drummer?”

“Yeah, drummer. Can't have a band without a drummer, right?”

“Band?”

“Yeah, genius,” Mitsuki teased, tugging on his sleeve. “Come on.”

Takemasa blinked, glancing between his best friend and this new person. Hiyori was grinning at him and it made him even more gorgeous. And in that instant he knew he'd do anything to keep seeing that smile.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't clear, Takemasa's apartment was _not_ a mess when Mitsuki showed up, but since our dear leader is a bit of a neat freak.... XD


End file.
